Sleeping Beauty (DisneyFanProductionz Style)
Sleeping Beauty (DisneyFanProductionz Style) is a DisneyFanProductionz spoof of Sleeping Beauty (1959). Cast: *Stefan - Sir Pellinore (from: The Sword in the Stone (1963)) *Leah - Lorina (Alice's sister) (from: Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Hubert - Sir Ector (from: The Sword in the Stone (1963)) *Flora - Matriarch (from: Dumbo (1941) and House of Mouse (2001-2004)) *Fauna - Winifred (from: The Jungle Book (1967) and The Jungle Book 2 (2003)) *Merryweather - Mrs. Jumbo (from: Dumbo (1941) and House of Mouse (2001-2004)) *Maleficent - Queen Grimhilde (from: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) and House of Mouse (2001-2004)) *Aurora - Alice (from: Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Phillip - Arthur "Wart" Pendragon (from: The Sword in the Stone (1963)) *Dragon Maleficent - Dragon Mim (from: The Sword in the Stone (1963)) Quotes: :storm blows up and a gust of wind blows open the castle doors. Grimhilde/Maleficent magically appears from the green flames :Winifred/Fauna: Why, it's Maleficent! :Mrs. Jumbo/Merryweather: What does she want here? :Elephant Matriarch/Flora: Shh! :Queen Grimhilde/Maleficent: Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Stefan. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and-- and looks at the Good Elephants How quaint! Even the Rabble. Jumbo/Merryweather charges at her but is held back by Matriarch/Flora I really felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation. :Mrs. Jumbo/Merryweather: You weren't wanted. :Grimhilde/Maleficent: Not wa--Oh, dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event, I'd best be on my way. :Lorina/Leah: And you're not offended, Your Excellency? :Grimhilde/Maleficent: Why, no, Your Majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child. Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But… before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel...and DIE! :Lorina/Leah: Alice/Aurora Oh, no! :maniacally chuckles :Sir Pellinore/Stefan: Seize that creature! :Grimhilde/Maleficent: Stand back, you fools! in green flames while manically cackling when her crow flies away into the distance :Narrator: But King Stefan, still fearful of his daughter's life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burned, and so 'twas done. :Matriarch/Flora: Oh, silly fiddle-faddle! :Winifred/Fauna: Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dear. I'm sure it'll turn out somehow. :Mrs. Jumbo/Merryweather: Well, a bonfire won't stop Maleficent. :Matriarch/Flora: Of course not, but what will? :Winifred/Fauna: Well, perhaps if we will reason with her. :Matriarch/Flora: Reason? :Mrs. Jumbo/Merryweather: With Maleficent? :Winifred/Fauna: Well, she can't be all bad. :Matriarch/Flora: Oh, yes she can! :Mrs. Jumbo/Merryweather: Ooh, I'd like to turn her into a fat old hoptoad! :Winifred/Fauna: Now, dear, that isn't a very nice thing to say. :Matriarch/Flora: Besides, we can't. You know our magic doesn't work that way. :Winifred/Fauna: It can only do good, dear, to bring joy and happiness. :Mrs. Jumbo/Merryweather: Well, that would make me happy. :Grimhilde/Maleficent: It's incredible! 16 years, and not a trace of her! She couldn't have vanished into thin air! Are you sure you searched everywhere? :Minion #1: Yep, yep, uh, everywhere, we all did. minions agree :Grimhilde/Maleficent: And what about the town? The forests? The mountains?! :Minion #1: Yeah, we searched mountains, uh, uh, uh, uh forests, and, uh, houses, and uh- Let me see, uh... and all the cradles. :Grimhilde/Maleficent: Cradle? :Minion #1: Yep, yep. Every cradle. :Grimhilde/Maleficent: CRADLE?! her crow Did you hear that, my pet? All these years, they've been looking for a bebe. begins laughing maniacally, leading her minions to do the same, but suddenly goes into a fierce rage Fools! IDIOTS! IMBECILES!! lightning bolts at them all, sending them fleeing from the room Oh! They're hopeless. down It's a disgrace to the forces of evil. her crow My pet, you're my last hope. Circle far and wide. Search for a maid of 16, with hair of sunshine gold and lips red as the rose. Go, and do not fail me. :Alice/Aurora: Oh, dear. Why do they still treat me like a child? :Owl: Who? :Alice/Aurora: Aunt Flora and Fauna and Merryweather. They never want me to meet anyone. But you know something? I fooled them. I have met someone. :Owl: Who? Who? Who? :Alice/Aurora: Oh, a prince. tweet Well, he's tall and handsome and-- and so romantic. tweet Oh, we walk together and talk together. And just before we say goodbye he takes me in his arms... and then... I wake up. sigh Yes, it's only in my dreams. But, they say, if you dream a thing more than once it's sure to come true... and I've seen him so many times. :and Alice/Rose meet for the first time. :Arthur "Wart" Pendragon/Phillip: I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. :Alice/Aurora: Oh, it, uh, wasn't that. It's just that you're a--a-- :Wart/Phillip: A stranger? :Alice/Aurora: Mm-hmm. :Wart/Phillip: But don't you remember? We've met before. :Alice/Aurora: We--We have? :Wart/Phillip: Well, of course. You said so yourself. Once upon a dream. :singing after meeting Wart/Phillip :Winifred/Fauna: She's in love of-- :Mrs. Jumbo/Merryweather: Oh no! :Matriarch/Flora: This is terrible! :Alice/Aurora: Why? After all, I am twelve. :Matriarch/Flora: It isn't that, dear. :Winifred/Fauna: You're already betrothed. :Alice/Aurora: Betrothed? :Mrs. Jumbo/Merryweather: Since the day you were born. :Winifred/Fauna: To Prince Phillip, dear. :Alice/Aurora: But that's impossible! How could've I marry a prince? I have to be-- :Mrs. Jumbo/Merryweather: A princess. :Winifred/Fauna: And you really are, dear. :Matriarch/Flora: Princess Aurora. Tonight we're taking you back to your father, King Stefan. :Alice/Aurora: But I can't! He's coming here tonight, I'd promised to meet him. :Matriarch/Flora: I'm sorry, child. But you must never see that young man again. :Alice/Aurora: Oh no! No! I can't believe it! No! No! :(She runs to her room sobbing) :Mrs. Jumbo/Merryweather: And we thought she'd be so happy. :Grimhilde/Maleficent: Oh, come now, Prince Philip. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true. shows Wart/Phillip an image of Pellinore/Stefan's castle, using her staff Behold, King Stefan's castle. And in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, the Princess Aurora. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, 'tis the selfsame peasant maid who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. She is indeed most wondrous fair, gold of sunshine in her hair, lips that shame the red, red rose. In ageless sleep, she finds repose. The years roll by. But a hundred years, to a steadfast heart, are but a day. And now, the gates of a dungeon part and our prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed-- him walking slowly away on his horse, old and slumped a valiant figure, straight and tall-- to wake his love with "love's first kiss"...and prove that "true love" conquers all! wildly and evilly :Mrs. Jumbo/Merryweather: Why, you, you, y-- pulls her back into hiding; Diablo the crow hears them, but Grimhilde/Maleficent summons him :Grimhilde/Maleficent: Come, my pet. Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts. the door A most gratifying day. For the first time in sixteen years, I shall sleep well. leaves; Diablo eyes the door suspiciously :Winifred/Fauna and Mrs. Jumbo/Merryweather walk in :Matriarch/Flora: Shh! No time to explain. magically break his chains and he gets up to leave Wait, Prince Philip. The road to true love may be barred by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue, and this mighty sword of truth, for these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil. Now come, we must hurry. Voice Cast: * M. Costa - Alice as Aurora/Briar Rose (voice) * B. Shirley - Arthur "Wart" Pendragon as Phillip (voice) * E. Audley - Queen Grimhilde as Maleficent (voice); Dragon Mim as Dragon Maleficent (voice) * V. Felton - Elephant Matriarch as Flora (voice) * B. Jo Allen - Winifred as Fauna (voice) * B. Luddy - Mrs. Jumbo as Merryweather (voice) * T. Holmes - Sir Pellinore as Stefan (voice) * B. Thompson - Sir Ector as Hubert (voice) * R. Crosby - Lorina (Alice's sister) as Leah (voice) Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Spoofs Category:DisneyFanProductionz